


Super Nova [2]

by Sunset_Curve



Series: Space Bound Series [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Doctor who fanfiction, F/M, Gallifrey, Hybrids, Regeneration (Doctor Who), Team TARDIS, Time Lord, Time Travel, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Curve/pseuds/Sunset_Curve
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Space Bound Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816207
Kudos: 2





	1. Cast

Inbar Lavi as Kayce Mikaelson

  
" **What the actual holy hell just happened?"**

David Tennant as The 10th Doctor

  
**"Uhhh well, you** **took in** **the time vortex and nobody is supposed to do that so in order to keep you from dying I absorbed it instead and then I uh changed to save myself... I'm still the Doctor just different"**

Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson 

  
**"Uh, Kace... who's this?"**

Emeraude Toubia as Gracie Matthews

  
**"Why is there a Christmas tree attacking me? Kayce! What the hell is going on?"** ****

**THE DOCTOR WHO CAST AS THEIR RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS**

**THE ORIGINALS AS THEIR RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS**


	2. Born Again

Kayce was staring at the place where the Doctor was just stood but in his place stood a completely new man.

A completely confused look on her face not having a clue as to what just happened. The original seemed to be at a loss for words as she watched the man dash around the console " 6 PM... Tuesday..." Kayce is still watching him carefully as the man continues talking "October... 5006... On the way to Barcelona!" he turns around to face Kayce with a grin on his face as if he's extremely pleased with himself. "Now then... what do I look like?"  
  
Kayce opens her mouth the speak but he gives her no time to reply before he holds up a hand to silence her and starts talking again, making the original roll her eyes "No, no no, no no no no no no, no. No. Don't tell me."   
  
Kayce rolled her eyes again giving him an unamused look. " Let's see... two legs, two arms, two hands..." he tests his wrist, circling it "Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle." his hand fly up to his head feeling around his head "Hair! I'm not bald!"   
  
Kayce is giving him a weird look as he runs his hands through is hair "Oh, Oh! Big hair!" his hands run down the side of his head and he feels his sideburns "Sideburns, I've got sideburns! Or really bad skin. Little bit thinner..." then he slaps his stomach. Earning a snort from Kayce "That's weird. Give me time, I'll get used to it." then he perks up as if he just made a wonderful discovery "I... have got... a mole. I can feel it." Kayce is still watching very confused but she figured she let him get whatever this is out of his system before questioning what the hell just happened. "Between my shoulder blades, there's a mole." he then rotates his shoulders "That's all right. Love the mole." 

He grins at Kayce again "Go on then tell me" Stands straight up before Kayce, ready for assessment. His hair is all ruffled. "What do you think?"   
  
The original gives him a completely unamused look once again she's not scared just confused " **What the actual holy hell just happened?"**

The Doctor gives her a look "Right then" he paused for a moment deciding on how to explain this to the original in front of him as he realizes he probably should have explained it before it happened but he figured he had more time than that **"Uhhh well, you** **took in** **the time vortex and nobody is supposed to do that not even a Time Lord so in order to keep you from dying I absorbed it instead and then I uh changed to save myself... I'm still the Doctor just different"**  
  
Kayce bites her lip looking at him "So it's still you? just a new face?"   
  
He nodded "yes, I was dying. To save my own life I changed my body. Every single cell, but... it's still me. "   
  
The girl looks at him hesitantly "but how? I mean I've never seen anything like that before in my life and I've seen some pretty strange stuff"   
  
"It's a Time Lord thing, it's called regeneration, it's our way of cheating death" he can still see the hesitancy in her eyes just slightly so he smiled at her "the first word I ever said to you was run, in that cellar surrounded by shop window dummies. I took your hand and we ran" He meets her eyes again only this time he doesn't see the hesitancy in them and Kayce has a smile on her face.   
  
"Doctor."   
  
He grins back at her "Hello" The Doctor takes off around the other side of the console, "And we never stopped, did we? All across the universe. Running, running, running..." he flicked a few switches on the console "One time we had to hop. Do you remember? Hopping for our lives." Kayce laughed as he hops madly up and down on the spot. "Yeah? All that hopping? Remember hopping for your life? Yeah?! Hop? With the..." he trailed off then smiled seeing his companion laughing.   
  
"I remember that never in my life have I had to hop for my life, that was a good trip minus our lives being threatened and all but yeah"   
  
He smiled at her again "how about we pause Barcelona for now and change location to London, the Powell Estate... ah... let's say the 24th of December."   
  
"Christmas Eve? What's with the sudden change?"   
  
He shrugged "thought it'd be a nice Christmas surprise for your brother."   
  
Kayce nodded "Okay but the next place we go is Barcelona yeah? I wanna see the dogs with no noses"  
  
"Whatever you want"   
  
"That's what I want"  
  
"Alright then after Christmas we go to Barcelona." then all of a sudden he gags and pitches forward as the Tardis shutters.   
  
Kayce steps forward "What's going on?" he goes to say something but the same thing happens again, more violently. He makes nasty retching noises. Kayce is now looking at him a concerned look on her face "Doctor what's wrong?"   
  
He looks up "Uh oh."   
  
"Uh oh... doesn't sound very good, are you alright?" Kayce takes another few steps closer to him the look of concern still in her eyes.

A piece of golden time vortex issues from the Doctor's mouth. They both look at it, Kayce looks back at the Doctor "what's that?" 

The Doctor sighs "Oh... the change is going a bit wrong and all." He gags again. He falls to his knees, his face contorted.   
  
Kayce having no idea what else to do sighs "Maybe we should go back and get Jack, he might be able to help in some way"   
  
The Doctor brushes it off "Gah, he's busy! He's got plenty to do rebuilding the Earth!" Kayce nodded not knowing what else to do, then A lever on the console suddenly catches his eye " I haven't used this one in years." He flicks it. The TARDIS shudders violently and they are both nearly knocked to their feet.

Kayce glares at him "What the bloody hell are you doing?" 

He grins at her crazily "Putting on a bit of speed! That's it!" He turns more knobs while Kayce tries to maintain a more secure grip on the console. " My beautiful ship! Come on, faster! That's a girl!"   
  
Kayce rolled her eyes again as The Doctor looks and sounds violent, crazed. "Faster! Wanna break the time limit?!"   
  
Kayce once again has a glare on her face "If I hit you right upside the head would that make this craziness disappear? Because I am this close" She makes a motion of how close "to smacking you right now"   
  
The doctor looks at her still crazed "Ah, don't be so dull... let's have a bit of fun! Let's rip through that vortex!" She has a very unamused look on her face and he calms slightly when he catches her eye "The regeneration's going wrong. I can't stop myself." He grimaces in pain. "Ah, my head..." He violently springs up into standing position again, and his voice has gone back to being crazed. "Faster! Let's open those engines!"

The cloister bell rings and Kayce gives the newly regenerated Time Lord a look "what the hell does that mean? "   
  
The doctor comes to a stop right by her head a delighted and crazed grin on his face "We're gonna crash land!"   
  
Kayce rolled her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose yelling out above the alarm "Of course we bloody are"   
  
His voice turns hysterical " Too late! Out of control!" then he runs around the console again giggling. "Oh, I love it! Hot dawg!" He hops in the air excitedly.  
  
The Original glares an unamused look on her face as she grips onto the console "When we land I am coming over there and I am gonna smack the bloody crazy out of you! How does that bloody sound?" 

"Hold on tight, here we go!" Their eyes meet across the console, the Doctor grinning madly, Kayce looking unamused and just so over this situation. "Christmas Eve...!"   
  
******  
Here we are the first chapter of Super Nova the start of Kayce and Ten and as you can see her reaction to the regeneration was way different than Roses in the original episode. XD Anyway I hope you guys enjoy :)**


End file.
